


O alcance do som

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ele gostava de músicas. E também gostava da menina. Às vezes, procurava por ela. Outras, deixava que a saudade fosse ao seu encontro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Hoje é Dia dos Namorados, e eu não consegui escrever fanfic para nenhum dos três enredos que imaginei. Ieeeei! *mãozinhas de jazz* Mas, para não deixar meus leitores órfãos, decidi postar esta história fluffy que escrevi há algumas semanas. Por desencargo de consciência, aviso desde logo que, apesar de o Bonolenov se referir à Mayuri como “menina”, ela já é adulta; tem vinte e poucos anos.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Seu conceito de beleza era fora do padrão. No lugar de seu nascimento, o valor de um homem dependia do quão bela era a música que conseguisse produzir com o próprio corpo. Eles giravam e giravam, como um ritual que acalenta a alma, ou uma oferenda que engrandece os deuses. Bonolenov observava-os, o rosto colorido pelo fascínio. Daqueles corpos ágeis e vigorosos, nascia uma música de pureza inimaginável. E Bonolenov acreditava que não havia oferenda alguma: os homens eram os próprios deuses.

Nunca contou a ninguém o porquê de deixar seu clã. Era muito calado; só falava quando se dirigiam a ele. Quase sempre se limitava a ouvir. E como gostava de ouvir músicas! Nas rádios, nas árvores repletas de pássaros, no murmúrio tranquilo de Pakunoda quando polia sua arma. Mas, de todas as músicas, a que mais amava era a da menina de cabelos azuis. Também ela tinha seus segredos e não comentava sobre o passado. Bonolenov não dava importância a isso; sua atenção pertencia aos sons da flauta, os sons que lhe recordavam seu clã.

Quando não estava com a Trupe ou cuidando de seus próprios negócios, procurava a menina. Ela não era difícil de encontrar; parecia até que vinha a seu encontro quando a saudade se insinuava. E Bonolenov escutava a menina tocar a flauta, tão bela e graciosa em seu vestido azul e nas sapatilhas amarelas. Então, ela abria os olhos que mantivera fechados, e as íris eram como borboletas colorindo o mundo de luz. Nesses momentos, Bonolenov percebia: de todos os sons dela, o mais belo era o de seus sorrisos.


	2. Chapter 2

Ele não soube que tomara a decisão até se levantar e retirar as luvas. A menina observou com curiosidade. Ainda não estava na hora de trocar as ataduras e, de qualquer modo, Bono raramente interrompia suas apresentações. Esperou com paciência enquanto o homem se despia, revelando os braços, o peito e o rosto. Gostava do rosto dele. Sem as ataduras, conseguia ver melhor seus olhos e seus lábios. O pezinho começou a se mexer de nervoso, e Mayuri apertou a flauta. Bono sorriu para ela e ergueu os braços.

No começo, era apenas sussurro, como uma onda suave na praia a vários metros de distância. Mas o som foi aumentando aos poucos, um crescendo que arrepiava seus cabelos e acalentava sua alma. Bono estava dançando para Mayuri. Ele girava e girava, criando música no compasso de seus desejos. E os olhos violetas arregalaram-se de deslumbramento.

Mayuri largou a flauta, despiu o chapéu e o vestido de renda e se livrou das sapatilhas. Sentiu-se mais leve apenas com a camisola branca e os pés descalços. Juntou-se a Bono na dança, girando os braços, as pernas, o corpo. Ele tocava a música que preenchia que preenchia a menina de prazeres. E o riso da menina tocava o coração de Bono.


	3. Chapter 3

Desta vez, a menina estava longe. Bonolenov sentia-se triste, mas não podia ir até ela, pois se encontrava no meio de uma missão. Shizuku murmurava qualquer coisa sobre não se lembrar do que estavam roubando, e Phinks tentava inutilmente repetir a estratégia que formulara. No final das contas, os dois avançaram juntos, deixando Bono como vigia. Ele se recostou no muro e fitou as nuvens. O céu estava escuro naquela noite. Sem estrelas. Muito diferente do azul-claro dos cabelos de Mayuri.

Ela não estava tão longe assim. Talvez pudesse encontrá-la quando a missão acabasse. Ou talvez ela viesse a seu encontro, pois a menina tinha seu próprio jeito curioso de sempre cruzar seu caminho. Bono lembrou-se com nostalgia da tarde em que dançaram juntos, de como os cabelos ondulados dela cobriam seu rosto enquanto os dois giravam e giravam. Se não havia espaço na vida de Bono para o amor verdadeiro, Mayuri era a mentira que sua vaidade tanto desejava.

Phinks e Shizuku retornaram fazendo barulho. Lutavam contra alguns guarda-costas que se recusavam a desistir. Bonolenov juntou-se a eles apenas pelo esporte. Enquanto saltava de um lado para o outro e socava os oponentes, pensava em como o boxe parecia uma dança e em como os sons da dança pareciam o riso de Mayuri.

Deixaram os terrenos da mansão. Phinks cantava vitória por todos os tesouros que haviam roubado, e Shizuku perguntava o que teriam para o jantar. Os dois combinaram de ir a uma pizzaria e olharam para Bono, que ergueu a mão em educada recusa. Ele seguiu por outro caminho, solitário. Sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore e fitou o céu. Ficou assim até amanhecer.

Levantou-se de súbito. Despiu as luvas e as ataduras, revelando os buracos que cobriam seu corpo. Inspirou fundo, fechou os olhos... E girou. Girou e girou. Compondo a música que o acalantava. Compondo a música que o tornava um deus. E acreditou que, onde quer que Mayuri se encontrasse, sua música seria capaz de alcançá-la.

**Author's Note:**

> Há mais dois capítulos. Postarei em breve!


End file.
